Berin III Root
Overview ''Berin Root ''was born in The Borrows in 281 AG. He was the first son of King Borros II Root and Queen Laira Bridger, making him heir to The Borrows. Berin's first love was Niels, but when they were discovered Niels was executed and Berin was sent to the Sisterhood to clean Airibi's hold on him. When Berin returned home in 301 AG Borros married him off to Sara Delton. This would be known as the decision that started The War for the Lost Sons. Berin ran away from home with Sara and Dane Bayron, Sara's paramour. Berin took an interest in Dane but only managed to scare him away. One such time they entered an argument and managed to kill Sara in the fighting. After this incident Berin left The Borrows and went north, to Helmont. In Helmont Berin met Ainoux Fyth, they fell in love and Berin integrated in the Fyth Family. However he often clashed with Joparis and Diaeyne Fyth. This created some issues for Berin once Diaeyne became Matriarch of Helmont. In one of her attempts to get rid of Berin, she got Dane and his new wife, Brianna Root to visit Helmont. Afraid of Ainoux finding out where he came from, Berin had to keep the visitors quiet. Appearance Biography Childhood Berin greatly admired his father when he was a child. Borros had a great reputation and was considered one of the best warriors in The Borrows. However once Borros became king and Berin grew older, he started to realise that his father was not the man he thought he was. Borros' skills decreased every year, with Berin growing increasingly disappointed in his father. As Berin neared the age of 17 he began to realise he was attracted to men. This perceived condition was deemed unacceptable in The Borrows as it clashed with the teachings of Ibiria and The Sisters. Due to the fact that Berin was not a very religious man it did not bother him to a great extent. Berin first entered a relationship with a kitchen servant named Niels. They kept their encounters secret as they knew most other borrosians would not accept it. However, they were discovered by Brianna, Berin's sister. When Brianna told Borros about Berin's relationship, Borros attempted to do all he could to save his sons' reputation and preserve the family's honour. He publicly executed Niels along with an unassuming kitchen boy, claiming that the two of them were in a homosexual relationship. The next day Berin was sent off to The Sisterhood to live with his aunt Boria Root. She was to cleanse him from the perceived grip Airibi had on him and convert him to a state of normality. The Sisterhood Marriage In 300 AG Berin was permitted to return home. Just a few months later his father told him he had to marry Sara of House Delton. At first Berin refused but his mother was able to convince him. However Sara Delton was already betrothed to Dane Bayron. When Cinder Delton cancelled House Bayron's proposal, Waymar was very insulted. He refused to turn up for the wedding and forbade his people from going. The only person he sent was his son, Gulliver Bayron, this was considered more as an insult however. Gulliver Bayron was a simpleton who most people tried to avoid whenever they could. Leaving the Borrows in south helmont berin comes across a family. father son and daughter. he kills them all when they discover hes a root. Trainer at Helmont berin reaches helmont. starts training for ainoux fyth. berin tells him hes berin underhill, his mom died in childbirth and his dad and sister were murdered when they let a stranger into their house. in a training session ainoux asks berin how he escaped that stranger who kills his family And hell say something that like the stranger was helping his dad on the field after which he suddenly killed his dad so his mum told him and his sister to run. but his sister was too slow and he couldnt save her so he killed them all and then ainoux's like wait i thought ur mum died in childbirth and berin flips and is like what shit no i didnt say that what aaa and he htis ainoux. then they fuck. they also go on some trip to the woods but ainoux gets hurt and berin carries him home after going sexy primal mode and gets respect from teh fyth family and beroux officialy becomes a thing owo Mariage to Ainoux Fyth they marry idk what else to say oh right dane and brianna now married come to helmont and see that berins there. so like dane tries to talk to ainoux but ainouxs in love so bad idea so he talks to jop. berin realises that dane isnt gonna shut his mouth so wants to kill him (again) but kills his stister instead, meh good enough he doesnt really care. Dane runs away but also tells jop that berins a killer and shit so jop gets suspicious. diaeyne also gets suspicious cause shes diaeyne. diaeyne gets a bit too suspicious and theres like lots of tension between the two then shes also pregnant and has a baby and dies or ainoux kills her or something not entirely sure. but she dies and ricos runs away and berin and ainoux adopt the baby and become kings Patriarchy of Helmont berins like patriarch of helmont now so hes got everything he wants but he forgot all about dane. cause dane went back home and wwas like hey your sonsstill out there he just killed your daughter lets get revenge or something. the borrows like their rebellions so ye they rebel. so they go to helmont first siege of helmont happens but fails completely. borros does make it in and almost kills berin but ainoux saves him and kills borros. dane en jakob and them lot surrvive and go back home but this time berin doesnt wanna risk anything again and goes after them. Invasion of the Borrows helmont invades the borrows cause now they have an excuse you know, the borrows attacked helmont so this is revenge. they ally themselves with house lunar ug and like fight a bunch of people. helmonts like winning and theyre taking over the borrows they take high oak and shit force people to bend theknee. then grenthyx hears about helmont expanding and shit and they dont like that so they wanna stop helmont. they also go to the borrows big three sided battle happens house lunar changes sides and goes to grenthyx. high oak burns down and berin has to retreat north leaving the borrows under grenthyx control. The Great War grenthyx is like not stopping cause they wanna destroy helmont now and theres a big war with lots of battles. ainoux gets caught at some point and berin has to retreat for ainoux which really pisses him of but hey love right. the remaining borrows people kinda team up cause berin really fucked up their lives now so they go north to kill berin. dane is one of em and so they arrive in this big final battle and dane kills berin so ainoux has to run away with the baby and really hates dane SEQUEL LORE. Family Category:Characters Category:Borrows Character Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Rulers Category:House Root Category:301 Borrows